Changing History
by Imogen07
Summary: After learning of the Light Leader's betrayal, Harry is struggling with the idea of still standing beside Albus Dumbledore in the war effort against Voldemort, only fighting to be used time and time again. So Time decides to thrust Harry back into the past in order to help him find some answers. Dark!Harry Time!Travel TMR/HP AU
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After learning of the Light Leader's betrayal, Harry is struggling with the idea of still standing beside Albus Dumbledore in the war effort against Voldemort, only fighting to be used time and time again. With Sirius gone, the Weasleys suddenly against him and Hermione giving him the cold shoulder, Harry couldn't help but find himself lonely and stumbles upon the Black Family Library. It was then that he finally delved deep into the Dark Arts, trying to understand what he had misunderstood so greatly. In the end, a decision was made to visit an alternate plane of existence in order to search for answers that'll help with the war. How is going to school with Tom Riddle going to affect Harry now that his perception of the 'Dark' has changed?

Warning: Dark Harry, multiple slash ending in HP/TMR and violence. Rating is also T but _will_ go up to M.

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling however, anything you do not, belongs to me. Also, this fanfic has been inspired by Aariya07's Hollow Thunder, Vital Lightning so credit goes to her as well for being my inspiration! On top of that, if you haven't read her fanfiction I suggest you do because it's a brilliant piece of work.

And sorry, I haven't got a beta at the moment.

Anyways, on with the story...

''Speech''

_Thought_

_''Parseltongue''_

* * *

Harry looked down at the necklace then back to the handsome face directly before him.

''I have done everything in my power to make you the best, now it is down to you to decide what to make of yourself. It was a pleasure to have known you Harry. Good luck.'' spoke the deep, gentle voice of Ethan Karys, a sad smile playing on his lips.

Vaguely, Harry wondered about what he was leaving behind before deciding that there wasn't much worth thinking about. That is unless you count traitors, manipulators and back stabbers. Harry shook his head, this wasn't the time to think about the past, not when he was just about to make a new future for himself. One that will hopefully contribute to the outcome of the war.

''Goodbye Ethan. I'll miss you.'' whispered the raven haired boy, finding it too hard to say goodbye to the brother he never had and one of the few loyal friends he did have.

Then, with one last fierce hug, Harry grabbed hold of his letter and emerald trunk before activating the golden necklace that hung around his neck. With a loud pop, Harry Potter had disappeared leaving utter chaos in his wake, knowing fully that Dumbledore would be absolutely furious.

* * *

''So you say that you are the last remaining heir of the Karys family?'' asked a curious Armando Dippet, his eyes straying to the ice blue stone that sat on Harry's third finger on his left hand. The Headmaster also carefully inspected the letter in his hand, or to be more specific, the vague details of the green eyed boy in front of him.

In his head, Harry silently thanked Ethan vehemently for going through an inheritance ritual for him, for he was now the sole heir of the most Noble and Ancient House of Karys 1945. Being transported back to 1945 meant that he was no longer Heir to the Potter or Black House but Ethan, being the kind-hearted brother he was to Harry, offered him the ownership of his family vaults since throughout the Karys history, ownership was not always handed down by family but on special and rare occasions, by power and strength.

At first Harry adamantly refused but Ethan had pushed and pushed until Harry opted for an exchange. In return for the Heirship of the Karys family during 1945, Ethan would be in charge of maintaining the Potter and Black Houses. This meant being able to take out and put in money, books and magical artifacts, it also meant being able to create alliances with the other houses and signing and making magical contracts and more. Since Ethan refused to become the heir for the two Houses they both decided this was the next best thing because the sandy haired man clearly stated that he was ''Loyal only to the Karys House and any other would be a clear insult to his heritage.''

Also regarding the matter of any other remaining Karys family, Harry had done some research and found there was a dead son who Harry could use, saying that he himself was an illegitimate son; he had several theories to back up his story and also the heir's ring. The man being dead the previous year provided no problems for Harry.

''That is correct Headmaster. Since my mother is now deceased, it is up to me to continue our line and live up to my families expectations however, in order to do that I must first complete my education.'' Harry faked a perfectly forlorn smile at his 'mother's' death, resisting the urge to smirk as Dippet's gaze began to soften.

The Headmaster was now even more intrigued about Harry's past and ploughed on further. Obviously, the man didn't knew about the history of the Karys' so Harry was spared an interrogation. After all, the Karys clan was one for seclusion and secrecy, not many knew about them, not much was known about them by those who did and so they remained an enigma.

But Harry calmly answered all the man's questions as vaguely as possible and once the man decided that he was not going to get much out of Harry, he settled for welcoming him to Hogwarts and telling him about the sorting.

''And what did you say your full name was Mr. Karys?'' inquired Dippet, analyzing him carefully. He was now looking at Harry like he was an interesting puzzle one might try to figure out if he was bored.

''Hadrian Ethan Karys.''

The green eyed boy spoke in a soft near whisper which held just the smallest amount of threat yet, the aging Headmaster could barely repress the ice cold shudder that snaked through his spine.

* * *

It was the first of September and the Slytherin table sat in a cold, calm manner. They weren't gushing like Hufflepuffs, shrewdly analyzing like Ravneclaws and certainly not screaming like the Gryffindors as the first years were sorted yet, they kept the image of stoic but polite company.

The seventh year Purebloods were coolly inspecting the sorting, not revealing the true painful boredom they actually felt whilst the Head Boy, Tom Riddle, was keeping an eye out for any potential first years he could use to his advantage.

All of a sudden, Tom felt a pull. He couldn't put his finger on it before realization dawned on him, it was someone's magical aura. Black tendrils of magic with a silver hue made his senses go crazily awry and intoxicated him. The feeling was not oppressing and neither was it too demanding but it was only there for a minute before it was being pulled back to it's owner. Although it was gone, Tom could still sense the tingling, burning feel, leaving no trace it was other there. Other than the goosebumps on Tom's skin.

The grey eyed boy was immediately on alert. He knew no one at Hogwarts had an aura remotely similar to this but even if they did he would've known; Dumbledore had an insanely large white aura with specks of curious black in the middle, his fellow Slytherins had a grey flecked with black and it couldn't have been anyone else because he had already evaluated them thoroughly. This made him even more suspicious and paranoid as the sorting wore on.

Finally, after the last first years were sat at the table, Dippet stood up to make his usual start of term announcements.

''Before I inform anyone of the important notifications for this year, there is one more student the sorting hat must sort.'' Dippet then nodded to a figure at the doors of the Great Hall which everyone had failed to notice.

Tom however, was instantly on his guard.

_Who is this mysterious person? Is it not a first year? Why must he be sorted right at the end? _

Thoughts were making his head reel and none of his questions were answered until a figure slowly emerged from the shadows.

It was a boy.

Said boy had raven black hair which reached the nape of his neck in a just-rolled-out-of-bed way and framed his face perfectly. His face held full blood-red lips which were pulled slightly at the corners of his mouth in what Tom recognized as a sardonic smile; though it could also be interpreted as innocent and happy by the more optimistic people.

A small elvish nose which turned up slightly at the end sat between strongly defined cheek bones and over a firm, square jaw whilst, green, almond shaped eyes were piercing through every eye it encountered. The same eyes were framed by long, dark eye lashes which gave him a slightly unperturbed look which you could get easily lost in. Tom wandered what could give you such a disconcerting but beautiful eye colour.

The green-eyed boy also held himself in a confident but not yet arrogant manner and displayed elegance that not even the most practiced Pureblood could. His moves were fluid and strong and if not for the fact that his feet were seen hitting the ground, it would've seemed like he was gliding.

The entire Great Hall assessed him hungrily, girls sighing dreamily, boys looking envious and Professors watching on curiously. The Slytherin Purebloods were also looking on with great interest, barely concealing their surprise at seeing someone other than Tom Riddle display such a confident yet dignified manner.

It seemed to take forever for the boy to eventually reach the raised platform and some were disappointed to see that they couldn't see him up close anymore.

''This young man will be joining Hogwarts for his seventh year,'' Dippet continued as some lower years let out sighs of disappointment while the seventh years sat up straighter in their seats ''his name is Hadrian Karys and I hope that all of you will make him feel welcome.''

Low mutterings filled the Hall and whispers were exchanged. Some of the Purebloods also exchanged a look.

''Karys, Karys, I'm fairly sure that it is not a common Wizarding families name though it _does_ ring a bell...'' Rabastan LeStrange spoke in a hushed near whisper so only the other Purebloods could hear.

''I agree, I remember a distant relative mentioning it once I think but I can't seem to recall the memory.'' Abraxas Malfoy eyed the boy on the raised platform curiously whilst Tom was also thinking deeply.

_How very curious, the boy can't be a mudblood if i'm sensing that much power from him however, he continues to be a threat until I can get more information. Perhaps he'll be wanting a friend in this giant castle, after all it could get lonely being all by yourself... I'll be sure to welcome him with open arms._

Looking around he saw that specific groups of Purebloods on the three other table also had their heads together and a Ravenclaw was even noting everything down on a spare bit of parchment.

The minutes seemed to stretch into hours when in fact the sorting had only been six minutes long. Longer than average but not the longest.

Students and Professor's alike were perched on the edge of their chairs in eagerness and Tom could also see Dumbledore inspect the boy without the annoying twinkle in his eye.

Finally, the Hat ripped at the brim and screamed...

''SLYTHERIN''

The Great Hall sat for a minute. Stunned. Gryffindors sagged, Hufflepuffs blinked and Ravenclaws shared a calculative look but the Slytherins were more contemplative than the rest. Eventually the snakes started politely clapping.

Hadrian jumped down off of the platform and calmly walked to the end of the Slytherin table. It seemed that he could not hear the rest of the whispers that enshrouded the Great Hall but he could. Hadrian just had a lot of practice in ignoring them.

When he had decided to come to this time, Hadrian was thinking about finally having a quiet life but obviously, wherever he went the stares and whispers followed him.

However, instead of blushing and looking nervous like the previous Gryffindor he was, he instead wore an impassive and cold mask. When he noticed that several Slytherins were looking at him dumbfounded, he merely nodded before sitting down to begin his feast.

Tom was getting impatient though. He had wanted the boy to introduce himself to him and then the Prefect would've warmly welcomed him and provided him with a support. Clearly, the boy was not the talkative type.

The Purebloods all shifted in their seats and Tom internally frowned. They were supposed to be presenting themselves as calm and collected not as a bunch of fidgeting idiots. Sometimes Tom didn't know how he put up with them.

''Good evening. Headmaster Dippet probably hasn't told you yet but I am Tom Riddle, a Prefect and Head Boy. Usually, I show you around and help you out until you feel comfortable with your classes, lessons and such. So if you need anything don't hesitate to ask.'' The grey eyed boy spoke softly, motioning for people to get out of the way so he could see Hadrian properly.

Tom stared directly at the Karys Heir and smiled so the full brunt of his charm fell upon him, but he also saw for the first time that Hadrian's eyes were a strange Avada Kedavra green that swirled with hidden power and knowledge.

Hadrian continued to stare flatly at him, unimpressed.

It was then that Tom did something he had never done for as long as he could remember. He hesitated. And it annoyed him a great deal actually. Sensing Tom's annoyance, the Malfoy Heir took over.

''Good evening, I am Abraxas Jaculus Malfoy.'' The pale blonde held out a hand to shake and was relieved when Hadrian shook it firmly. He also felt a spark of familiarity shoot up his arm.

Hadrian smirked slightly as he saw a flicker of surprise flash through Abraxas' silver eyes. Most people wouldn't see that flicker but Hadrian wasn't most people. The raven haired boy cocked his head to the right slightly before a pensive look befell his face as he took in Malfoy's sharp features.

Abraxas had a full head of platinum blonde hair that fell midway down his back and from what Hadrian could see, a muscular and toned body. A thin pointed chin struck out pompously and soft, pink lips were pouting slightly. Hadrian vaguely wondered if Abraxas would whimper and moan for him like his grandson did if Hadrian were to suck on his neck. He smiled darkly. He would have to test that theory.

Meanwhile, Abraxas was slightly anxious at the calculating look on Hadrian's face. If the Karys Heir lived up to a tenth of his name, he would surely leave Abraxas dead for the Thestrals.

''It's a pleasure to meet you Abraxas, the Heir of such a prestigious and exemplary House. I'm sure you know already who I am but allow me to introduce myself anyway, Hadrian Ethan Karys, but please call me Hadrian.'' Harry shot him a small smile that had the rest of the Great Hall weak at the knees whilst the rest of the Slytherin Table were still marveling at his voice.

Hadrian spoke in an authoritative tone that also had playful edge to it. It was as if his words were chosen carefully before he spoke and that every word held a deep meaning. Also, when he said his surname, it was spoken with a slight growl ending in boys and girls alike to feel a spike of arousal.

Abraxas eventually pulled himself together and decided to start conversation with an easy and relatively safe topic.

''Then I must extend the favor and ask you to call me Abraxas. So, Hadrian, what is your opinion of Hogwarts so far?'' The Malfoy Heir was genuinly curious since no one knew what Hadrian was used to or preferred and his opinion would provide an insight on some of his personality.

Hadrian thought about what to say before settling on a simple phrase which couldn't be picked apart and shrewdly analyzed.

''It is unexpected.''

The Purebloods were at loss at what to say. There were lot's of things that could be depicted from that three worded answer and none of them could be sure about anything. It was becoming tiring.

''Dear me Abraxas, have you forgotten your manners?'' Harry raised a perfectly arched eyebrow before he turned towards the sound of the haughty voice and saw that it belonged to a pretty brunette. ''Do introduce the rest of us.''

''Of course Lucretia, how silly of me.'' Abraxas shot her an amused smile before introducing the rest of the Purebloods.

Hadrian payed careful attention to the Purebloods and recognized most of the Black's from their family tree. He also referenced them from Sirius' mini history lesson.

There was Lucretia Black and Elladora Black amongst the Black males and the girls had shiny black hair reaching their backs with sharp blue eyes. Cygnus Black was the brother of Regulus Black and had a cousin called Alphard Black. Hadrian distinctly remembered that Alphard was the uncle who lent Sirius money when he decided to run away. The Black males had straight black hair and had the trademark blue eyes that belonged to all the Blacks. There was also a Eloise Rosier with perfect honey blonde hair and Stacey Moon, a pretty brunette. Antonin Dolohov seemed to be Tom's right hand and was a pale blonde who looked overly suspicious of Hadrian though Hadrian didn't particularly care. There were also a few more that Hadrian remembered and over all the Purebloods were a prim and proper bunch.

The rest of the feast passed smoothly and Hadrian was amused to see that the Purebloods grabbed him before he could walk away. It seemed that they wanted to make sure he didn't get lost or get into danger but Hadrian knew that if he were to be a mudblood they would not have even batted an eyelid. But he humored them in the end.

* * *

The Slytherin Common room was much like the one he had visited in his second year when he, Hermione and Ron suspected that Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin.

It was decorated lavishly with plush, green armchairs, low coffee tables and cozy, emerald green rugs. The golden lights added to the fact that the room was under the lake meant that the room was lit in a soft green light. Another thing that Harry noticed was that in the center of the room was a circle of chairs and at the head was one particularly grand, high, wing backed chair that practically screamed ''importance''-he wondered if he could get away with sitting on it- Hadrian had no trouble guessing who was at the top of the Slytherin Hierarchy. Though he gave no indication that he knew anything.

The girls bid the boys good night and then Hadrian was led to his bed in the snake's lair.

After entering the room, the green-eyed boy quickly spotted a bed with his name engraved on a plaque and so he made a bee-line towards it. The rest of the males equally scattered towards their own beds, mumbling ''good nights'' as they changed into their pajamas whilst Hadrian cleaned his teeth in an unsurprisingly luxurious bathroom.

And then as soon as his head hit his pillow, he was fast asleep. Not before putting up wards around his bed mind you.

* * *

In the morning Hadrian was up just before the sun rose so he decided to go to the courtyards near the lake to engage in a heavy workout since he had been slacking off a great deal.

Once there he performed all his exercises with the fluidity of a dancer. If you were to walk past, you would have noticed the swift yet sharp dynamics, smooth actions and graceful movements. The fluency would've mesmerized you until you felt as if you had to join in.

Several mermaids had popped out of the water to closely watch Hadrian before other creatures joined in, meaning that the merfolk had to retreat to safety. Even the giant squid waved a slimy tentacle in good humor.

Looking again at the sun, Hadrian could tell that it was time to go back up to his dorm before having a shower and proceeding to breakfast. So he jogged back up the dungeons and opened the entrance to the Slytherin common room with whispered parseltongue.

He also wondered about the schedule he'd get for classes later on in the morning.

Half jogging up to his dorm, Hadrian wondered about what exactly he should be doing now that he was in 1945. He mused about his experience so far and contemplated the year in which Grindelwald would be defeated by Dumbledore. Perhaps he should get involved in some politics to amuse himself for some time.

Shaking his head, Hadrian silently entered his dorm room to see that everyone was still sleeping, even Tom.

_Well it is still 5:30 AM_

He carelessly shrugged his shoulders and went to take a shower before breakfast.

* * *

Annoyed was a major understatement for what Tom currently felt at the moment. He was supposed to be helping Karys out by showing him the way to breakfast only to find that the raven haired boy was missing. Literally.

None of the boys saw hide nor hair of him since last night and Antonin reported that his bed looked like it wasn't even slept in.

''Well this is getting ridiculous. The boy was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago and now it is already 7:20.'' Tom growled in displeasure at the utter insolence Hadrian displayed. Truth be told, no one exactly told Hadrian to be down and waiting but none of the boys wanted to get hexed. The girls had also gone to breakfast ten minutes ago.

''Shall we carry one without him? He might already be there.'' Abraxas spoke boldly in a soft tone, not wanting to displease Tom any further. It would do no one any good.

Eventually, Tom let out a short sigh which was saturated with annoyance before nodding curtly. Perhaps the boy had already gone to breakfast, though Tom doubted it since the castle was huge and he could easily get himself lost.

Alphard hollered at the First Years to get a move on and then they were on their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

Hadrian was contently sipping at a cup of black coffee whilst completely ignoring the food on his plate. Since his time with the Dursley's, Hadrian could only eat a small amount of food and he was still full from last night's feast.

He sat at the bottom of the table with his back to the wall, in solitude, and watched the rest of the student body converse with each other, shooting him curious glances from time to time. The female part of the Slytherin Purebloods were also looking at each other before discretely sliding their eyes to the door, as if waiting for someone.

Ignoring all the looks, stares and whispers he got, Hadrian tried his best not to pull Dumbledore's twinkling eyes out of his head. It was positively infuriating the way the now auburn hair Dumbledore would smile jovially at him even when Hadrian pointedly ignored him.

Now that he noticed it, Hadrian also saw most of the Professors would briefly glance at him before quickly looking away when they met his cold eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hadrian saw the rest of the seventh year Slytherins take their seats as the firsties bustled round looking for a space to sit. He also saw how Tom was sending pointed looks as some of the boys.

''So Karys, we were waiting for you in the Common Room.'' Alphard spoke up in a curious tone and Hadrian smirked slightly but didn't reply.

The young Black looked at the rest of the Slytherin table, as if pleading or assistance yet no one rose to the plea. It was quite amusing actually. Some of the other Purebloods tried to initiate conversation too, before they too gave up to Hadrian's clipped answers. That only lasted for so long before everyone was up for another round of Interrogate Hadrian.

''So Karys, what classes are you taking?'' Tom decided to take charge of the situation considering that the rest of his elite were stumbling over each other trying to force words out of Hadrian's mouth.

Everyone watched as the raven haired teen slowly sipped at his coffee before letting out a small hum. This was a chance for Tom to regard the boy's worth and his chosen subjects would provide an insight on Hadrian's personality, like if he preferred Herbology to Potions because it was less taxing or he, himself, was too lazy to put in an effort.

''Well hopefully I'll be taking: Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Charms and Magical Theory. I would've liked to study Alchemy as well however, Headmaster Dippet told me that there wasn't a high enough demand. Rather disappointing actually.'' Hadrian took another sip of his black coffee, oblivious to the gaping mouths displayed in front of him.

''Merlin! Ten subjects?! That's just like you're schedules going to be Tom, though you've got Astronomy instead of Care of Magical Creatures.'' Alphard looked horrified at the amount of effort that would need to be put into that workload and seemed as if he really pitied Hadrian.

It was just then that Professor Slughorn came by to pass out the schedules and Hadrian noticed a particularly curious look aimed at him.

While the others were cross referencing their schedules however, Hadrian was wondering about what the day would bring.

* * *

Should I bother updating another chapter? Because I really don't know if people will read it but review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: After learning of the Light Leader's betrayal, Harry is struggling with the idea of still standing beside Albus Dumbledore in the war effort against Voldemort, only fighting to be used time and time again. With Sirius gone, the Weasleys suddenly against him and Hermione giving him the cold shoulder, Harry couldn't help but find himself lonely and stumbles upon the Black Family Library. It was then that he finally delved deep into the Dark Arts, trying to understand what he had misunderstood so greatly. In the end, a decision was made to visit an alternate plane of existence in order to search for answers that'll help with the war. How is going to school with Tom Riddle going to affect Harry now that his perception of the 'Dark' has changed?

Warning: Dark Harry, multiple slash ending in HP/TMR and violence. Rating is also T but _will_ go up to M.

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling however, anything you do not, belongs to me. Also, this fanfic has been inspired by Aariya07's Hollow Thunder, Vital Lightning so credit goes to her as well for being my inspiration! On top of that, if you haven't read her fanfiction I suggest you do because it's a brilliant piece of work.

''Speech''

_Thought_

_''Parseltongue''_

* * *

''... N.E.W.T Year is the most important year of your Hogwarts education as it determines your career path for when you finally leave. Some may want to further your education by taking up apprenticeships, some may want to work in the Ministry or some may even take up Healing. You might not want to do anything at all! However your N.E.W.T.s remain compulsory I'm afraid.''

A younger Filius Flitwick beamed cheerily from his seat on top of a stack of books, his smile stretching further as some Hufflepuffs let out resigned sighs. Not letting that stop him, he ploughed on further until the class of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs reached the main objective of their lessons today.

''Now I wont bore you on the first day back, since I just _know_ that you've already revised your Theory for this term,'' Hadrian inwardly let out a snort of amusement, Flitwick was just giving the Puffs a chance to catch up later ''Though I don't want you to forget what we did at the end of last year. So as a quick refresher, I want you to produce birds to fly out of the end of your wand. ''

A few Hufflepuffs blinked dazedly, their eyes just coming into focus as the Professor finished his mini lecture. One of them raised a hand to inquire about the incantation, only to find that it was up to them to figure it out for themselves.

Turning away from his classmates across the room from him, Hadrian focused on his wand.

''Avis!'' He drawled in an almost unimpressed tone of voice and unsurprisingly, an entire flock of white doves swooped out of the tip of his wand and went soaring in and out of the windows.

For a minute he watched them fly over various students, wondering what it would be like to be an animal; a being that is not weighed down by the burdens of life. It really must be amazing to live life knowing that there is nothing you've got to live up to, no great expectations. But alas, Hadrian was human.

_I wonder if I could somehow become a magic creature? Perhaps a vampire? No. A Werewolf? Gods no, why would anyone actually want that. Hmm... A swamp monster? I could accompany the Giant Squid... perhaps not._

A squeaky shout from the front of the room interrupted Hadrian's train of thoughts and forced his head to snap in the direction of the sound.

''Marvelous! 10 points to Slytherin Mr Karys! Boys and girls, this is the level of work I expect of you throughout the year of course it...''

Yet again, Hadrian's attention flew in another direction and soon he had stopped listening all together, instead deciding to watch the rest of his peers attempt the same charm.

A few spaces away, sat a calculative Tom Riddle, stopping at times to analyse the work of his classmates. Tom had also produced half a dozen sparrows just seconds after Hadrian himself, though the raven haired boy remained oblivious.

From what Tom could see the boy possessed a fair amount of talent if he could produce such a detailed piece of work so quickly. It was also intriguing, since this meant that the boy was either an accomplished Pureblood or a shockingly powerful Mudblood. Though Tom doubted the latter considering Karys' elegant posture. Then there was the possibility of the boy being a half blood...

If Tom wasn't so practiced at staying composed at the most straining of times, he would've had to tear his soft, brown locks out of his head simply because of the mysterious new boy. He never did like the feeling of being ignorant.

The class was soon dismissed and the Slytherins swept out of a bird filled classroom and were on their way to transfiguration. Hadrian was about to walk off on his own before Lucretia Black latched on to his arm.

''So Hadrian, that was some amazing charm-work you displayed in class. I was really impressed. Where were you taught before coming to Hogwarts?'' The pretty brunette batted thick eyelashes at Hadrian whilst blood red nails gripped his arm in a vice like grip. For a moment, the raven haired teen had to veil his disgust at being touched by someone.

But he was also slightly bemused to see how Black was attempting to 'seduce' an answer out of him.

Hadrian slowly blinked his own long eyelashes as if unsure to reveal a bit of his past and pretended not to notice how most of the Slytherins 'discreetly' strained their ears to hear.

''I was home schooled.'' The soft tone was presented with a perfectly arched eyebrow and the snakes could only watch as Hadrian shook of Lucretia's arm and proceeded in the direction of the Transfiguration rooms, despite not knowing his away around the castle yet.

Tom pursed his lips in irritation as he watched the raven boy stalk off. He knew that during class Dumbledore would also be attempting to worm information out of Hadrian however, Tom didn't enjoy having his puzzles worked out for him. The wizened old man may also try Legilimency as a desperate approach. A sneer marred the Head Boy's face. Perhaps the Deputy would think Karys as a follower of Grindelwald, trying to infiltrate Hogwarts and bring it down from the inside. He also had doubted Karys being able to detect a legilimency attack since Dumbledore entered minds slowly and swiftly, or that's what Dolohov told him. Dumbledore himself never attempted to breach Tom's mind and the brunette applauded him on not being completely stupid.

As the group of Slytherins entered they saw Karys already seated in the middle of the room, the front being occupied by a sparse group of Gryffindors and the back empty and waiting for the House of Snakes.

At the front, Dumbledore was perched behind a desk, his auburn haired head jauntily swaying from side to side as Dumbledore hummed a merry tune. The gingerbread men on the wizard's orange robes also skipped freely around gingerbread houses, smiling and giggling. It was truly a terrifying site to behold.

One would think that Albus Dumbledore would be in a much more serious state of mind considering the war around Europe already beginning to settle on the outskirts of Britain, but the old man was proving to be quite unaffected by all of it. However Tom Riddle didn't believe a single bit of the grandfatherly act Dumbledore put on, the Deputy was a man of many masks which could be altered at the merest situations. Like in the Ministry of Magic, the Wizards in charge of England always looked to Dumbledore to help with most of the disruptions the war caused. They really believed that crouching behind Dumbledore would protect their own hides just because a few people claimed that Dumbledore was the only one Grindelwald was 'afraid of'. It was pathetic to think that the safety of Britain was held in the hands of such incompetent wizards.

''Come in, come in children. Take your seats quickly, Mr Prewett please cease all talk about what you and Ms Hazelworth got up to in an empty compartment during the train ride, for such conversations shall have to take place during spare time, lest my ears begin to close in on themselves. Thank you.'' Dumbledore stood from his desk and eyed a red head sternly, but with the ever present twinkle in his eye.

''Right, I will not bore you with the same N.E.W.T exam speech all the Professors seem inclined to lecture their students with. I'm sure you'll be hearing it for the rest of the week and will waste time day dreaming or passing notes instead of listening, be it my class or another's. Therefore, I do not want to waste time in babbling when I could be easily teaching you something more interesting. Nonetheless, I'm afraid a slight bit of Theory is necessary, because I do believe most of you haven't completed the summer reading I assigned.'' The auburn haired wizard graced each student with a too happy grin and most Slytherins almost recoiled in horror. Even some of the more composed ones.

''Who can tell me what the term 'vanishing' means in Transfiguration and what is it's opposite?'' One Gryffindor and several Slytherins put up the arms coolly, waiting to be picked upon. However, Dumbledore went straight to the third row and picked the new boy.

Hadrian let out a soft hum as his Professor's expectant yet curious eyes landed on him. Obviously the man wanted to test his intelligence.

''Let's give our new student a chance shall we? Well Mr Karys?'' the Deputy beamed at the raven haired boy, not caring that he received not a shred of emotion back.

''Vanishment is the art of causing things to Vanish; to make things go into non-being and is considered one of the hardest transfigurations to be tested on in one's_ O.W.L_s. The difficulty of the Vanishment to be performed positively correlates with the complexity of the organism to be Vanished, for example, invertebrates are easier to Vanish than vertebrates. Only one incantation is needed to Vanish any object - _Evanesco_ , Latin for 'disappear'

''Conjuration is the art of conjuring things- bringing things into being and hence is the opposite of Vanishment. It is harder than its counter-part, being a N.E.W.T level feat. One should note that there are numerous restrictions- both in Law and Nature placed on the art of Conjuration, unlike Vanishment which appears to be unrestricted. For example, something that is conjured will not last or, 'remain in being' but it is unknown whether or not something that is vanished could forever remain in non-being if left to its own devices.''

Hadrian contained a wide smirk as pretty much the whole class slowly turned to look at him, and blink once or twice. Perhaps it was too much information at once. Or the fact that it was probably the longest the Slytherins had heard Hadrian talk for. Pity it would be the only time. Dumbledore also appeared to be too shocked to notice the snarky comment of vanishing being a fifth year feat to frown upon Hadrian.

''Well done Mr Karys! 15 points to Slytherin! A most marvelous explanation, one that I wasn't expecting but hope the rest of you will read about for homework. Now, I firstly want you all to practice the Vanishing spell as part of our unTransfiguration scheme up until Christmas. Well get a move on!'' Dumbledore turned back to go to his desk, not caring about the scraping of chairs and the scramble to get up and be the first one to complete the fifth year spell.

Dumbledore had not specified on what to vanish exactly, so ties, shoes and parchment were disappearing all over the classroom as Gryffindors took advantage of the fact. Next to Hadrian, Abraxas was waiting to receive the raven haired boy's attention.

''How in Merlin's name did you do that?' the pale blonde exclaimed, an undertone of awe and suspicion lacing his voice. The Malfoy Heir suppressed the urge to recoil slightly as viridian eyes turned sharply to pierce him with slightly cold eyes. Abraxas would never know it but Hadrian despised having things demanded of him. He was particularly annoyed at the arrogant and ordering tone the mercury eyed boy took.

''I beg your pardon?'' the reply was innocent enough but Abraxas could sense the icy chill they held. The near whisper paired with the eyes only furthered a suspicion the blonde held, as only Tom could make him feel so unnerved and disconcerted with mere words spoken so impassively. Struggling to gaze directly into Hadrian's eyes, Abraxas gathered all the confidence he could muster and spoke with more a more self-assured tone than he felt.

''Your response to Professor Dumbledore's question would be an O level answer in our N.E.W.T.s; The Professor was only looking for a brief overview since many students can barely manage that, yet your the detail of your explanation could be rarely matched.''Abraxas withheld from telling the raven haired boy that only Tom could manage it, since it didn't particularly matter.

''Oh? Well I'm afraid I can say nothing else but thank you.'' Hadrian then promptly turned away, not bothering to see the flash of uncertainty that lingered in the blonde's eyes for a second. Instead green eyes watched Dumbledore as he cleared his throat.

''Well done! I had no doubts that you would manage that simple _Evanesco._ If you hadn't I would've been questioning my teaching skills for your fifth year but I am glad to say that you are a very accomplished class of witches and wizards. Now, on to the second spell.

''As Mr Karys said, conjuration is a very difficult branch of Transfiguration. The Principle of Artificianimate Quasi-Dominance, for those of you who do not know , is a Magical Law stating that so many things could go wrong during conjuration. Such as severed heads, indeterminate stumps and hybrid animals. But for today, we shan't be practicing on frog-rabbits I'm afraid, because I do believe you need to read the Theory in detail. It is chapter 43 in your textbooks, and I expect a foot long, double sided piece of parchment on it. That is all, you may now get of to your next lessons.''

Dumbledore merrily waved his class off and sat down at his desk with his brows furrowed. The missing twinkle in his eye was the only proof that the Deputy Head was deep in thought.

* * *

''Today, you shall be brewing a shrinking potion individually. The name is a big clue for its purpose and I'm sure that you'll be more than capable of brewing it. The instructions are on the board and you will have the whole lesson. The first to complete it will receive 20 points for their House.''

Professor Slughorn quickly gave them their instructions and let them at it. He couldn't really be bothered with the N.E.W.T speech and the other Professors must've informed the students of it so he wasn't feeling too guilty. One of the things he could be bothered about was the new student. Today was meant to be entirely focused on Theory but the portly man was extremely interested in Hadrian Karys, for reasons unknown to him. The young teen's presence just demanded attention and his aristocratic features implied noble birth, even if Karys denied it, for no muggle could even to begin to think about walking with such smooth, elegant movements. If the boy proved worthy, Horace Slughorn would do all he could to drag the raven haired boy in to his very own Slug Club. All Hadrian needed to do was brew the potion correctly.

Beside him, Tom turned to observe Karys for a moment or two. Normally, he would have sat alone due to the odd number of people in his class and the fact that he preferred the peace and quiet. Slughorn also allowed it, for he knew Tom didn't need a partner and one would only get in his way.

But that didn't explain why Slughorn placed the ivory skinned boy next to him and not at another desk. Despite the fact that creating a pair rather than two individuals was the logical thing to do, Tom thought that the man had ulterior motives. What, he didn't know, but what the Slytherin Heir did know was that he'd be using this opportunity to get information out of the boy. It had been too long since Tom had someone new to play with...

Hadrian ignored the searching look a particular brunette shot him whilst peeling his shrivelfig. The younger teen was used to it anyway, and had no trouble slicing his caterpillars disinterestedly. Riddle could stare all he wanted, Hadrian was far from ruffled.

An hour had passed, and Tom's potion resembled the translucent green colour it was supposed to be. Peeking at the opposite cauldron, he saw that the potion brewed in his desk partner's cauldron was one of soft pink. He was almost disappointed and for a moment it showed on his face before he expertly covered it up with a small sneer.

But Tom didn't know that Hadrian was doing this from memory. The green eyed boy was just merely recalling the notes of one Severus Snape who also happened to alter his notes during school. To this day, Hadrian had even the smallest details of any potion ingrained in his mind as per the Half Blood Prince's instructions. They suited him better than the Ministry approved brews. Thus, even though Tom didn't know it, Hadrian's potion was perfect so far.

As the brunette was finishing up his potion and leaving it to brew, Karys turned his head in his direction.

''Have you any spare sliced caterpillar I could use?'' Hadrian's voice was as calm as it usually was and Tom found that his hand moved automatically to a strip of caterpillar lying on his chopping board before he could even register his actions. Handing it over, Tom let a small, smug grin grace his lips. As the green eyed boy gave him a nod in thanks, Tom noticed a small echo in the back of his mind.

_Karys now owes me a debt. _

The smirk on his face was abruptly wiped off as Hadrian's dropped the ingredient in his cauldron and the potion gurgled before turning the same of green as Tom's. The grey eyed boy continued to watch in contained bewilderment as Karys turned to a Ravenclaw girl beside his desk and managed to charm a slice of caterpillar of her. After placing it on Tom's chopping board with a soft smile , Hadrian stirred his potion clockwise- even though the instructions didn't say as such and let it simmer. His potion was now perfect.

_Of course, the caterpillar counteracts the extra shrivelfig splendidly. It neutralizes the whole potion with its size altering genes and makes it so the shrivelfig's aggressive roots are made less temperamental. Absolute genius._

As if right on cue, Slughorn came by their desks. An approving nod was directed at Tom and a gleeful smile was sent to Hadrian Karys.

''My my, Mr Karys! Oho, it appears that this is a very well brewed potion, you have a real knack for the art I see. Indeed.'' Their Head of House lifted some of the potion to his nose before sniffing and letting out an even bigger grin.''Absolutely perfect. I'm afraid I didn't see which one of you boys completed your potions first but 10 points apiece anyway. Well done boys!'' And with another smile and nod in their direction, Slughorn was gone.

Both boys silently packed away their things as the class was dismissed after placing a vial of potion at Slughorn's desk. And Tom thought he might as well begin talking to Karys.

''To lunch then?'' Riddle drawled in an almost bored tone of voice, not revealing the impatience he actually felt; as viridian eyes locked eyes with stormy grey, Tom caught a wave of cautiousness and inquiry wave between the two. It must've been Hadrian's aura.

Dark tendrils of magic hesitantly reached out to Tom before recoiling. The black waves hugged Karys and forged a small barrier for any potential threats and then again, the magic tasted Tom's. The grey eyed boy allowed the touch of magic because deep down he knew Hadrian would settle for nothing less. From the short amount of time the Slytherin boy knew the other, he could already determine that Hadrian Karys was one to look out for. The sharp viridian eyes held immense knowledge and swirled with an energy one might think inhuman. Soft spoken words could make anyone do his bidding and the sheer power radiating from him conveyed the image of a silent predator. The fact that Tom gathered this in such a short amount of time unnerved Tom as it showed the boy was careless-though Tom doubted that- or the boy wanted him to find it out. Either way it was highly disconcerting for the Slytherin heir to find himself in the middle of a mind game.

''Lead the way.''

There was a challenge issued with these words and both were going to take it upon their shoulders.

* * *

Who would've thought it, another update! I didn't plan on posting another chapter really but I might as well finish the first ever story I've written.

I thought this chapter was also really awkward and to be honest I hated writing it. But it had already been a month and I wanted to put a chapter up for you magnificent people. Most of my time was spent researching Harry Potter and reading several Dark!Harry fics because I greatly prefer them to light Harry, so there lies the fault in my late post. If anyone knows any good Dark Harry fics, I'd love to know.

Lastly, any Beta requests?

P.S did anyone notice a particular something Abraxas thought of upon meeting Hadrian?

Thank you to everyone who followed, Favorited or reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: After learning of the Light Leader's betrayal, Harry is struggling with the idea of still standing beside Albus Dumbledore in the war effort against Voldemort, only fighting to be used time and time again. With Sirius gone, the Weasleys suddenly against him and Hermione giving him the cold shoulder, Harry couldn't help but find himself lonely and stumbles upon the Black Family Library. It was then that he finally delved deep into the Dark Arts, trying to understand what he had misunderstood so greatly. In the end, a decision was made to visit an alternate plane of existence in order to search for answers that'll help with the war. How is going to school with Tom Riddle going to affect Harry now that his perception of the 'Dark' has changed?

Warning: Dark Harry, multiple slash ending in HP/TMR and violence. Rating is also T but _will_ go up to M.

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling however, anything you do not, belongs to me. Also, this fanfic has been inspired by Aariya07's Hollow Thunder, Vital Lightning so credit goes to her as well for being my inspiration! On top of that, if you haven't read her fanfiction I suggest you do because it's a brilliant piece of work.

''Speech''

_Thought_

_''Parseltongue''_

* * *

For the next few days, Tom observed.

No matter what, Hadrian Karys always had perfect grades even when he showed no attention in class, nor was he ever seen in the library. During lessons, the Professors would nod at him, award him a few points and then let him sit and read. Albeit, strangely it was always one book he never seemed to finish. Even in Binns' class, whilst most students were catching up on sleep, Karys never failed to portray his boredom by constructing small figurines with pieces of parchment and recreating some of the Goblin wars. Even the Slytherins were more interested in the paper war on Karys' desk than listening to the actual Professor describe it in more painful but acute detail.

The Slytherins also took note of the fact that some of Hadrian's magic was wandless and silent. All the boy had to do was stare his vivid green eyes once at the Goblin and it would growl with life, sword raised in an attacking position.

At first Tom was dumbfounded. The boy had so much potential and yet he wasted it on frivolous acts of boredom. Even in class, most of Karys' magic was performed with a wand yet the boy did the easiest things wandlessly. It was obvious that the simple feats weren't actually even the best he could do because Hadrian performed it as if it were second nature to him. Neither was the boy arrogant or cocky.

To be frank, the Slytherin Heir was jealous. Even Tom could do wandless magic but it would take at least _some_ effort and leave him out of breath if he were to do something particularly straining. It irked him that whilst he was constantly at the top of the year for six years, in his seventh he was equaled. Karys probably wasn't even aware of his own power status rivaling Tom's but if he did, he didn't seem to care.

Nonetheless, Tom couldn't allow Hadrian Karys to be commanded by anyone other than himself. The boy held talent and knowledge and if Tom had it his way, it would soon be shared with him. However, first the pretty, raven-haired boy had to be made subservient before he had too much time to think of ways to oppose the Slytherin King.

_I think it's time Karys had a special visit paid to him in the Common Room._

* * *

Hadrian was at dinner one night and seated at the end of the Slytherin table. Despite offers from the Purebloods he still continued to sit wherever he wished. This peeved off Tom especially because the Slytherin Heir liked the idea of an organised Hierarchy seated in their approved locations. Even though the Houses were unaware of the social ladder in the Slytherin House, Tom knew that most Professors that had previously been in Slytherin acknowledged it. It probably made him feel content to know that his power base had been established.

_I wonder why he hasn't approached me yet. Perhaps he wants to make sure that when he hexes me it's in the privacy of the Slytherin Common Room._

Hadrian mused in silence as he pushed around the food on his plate. He never did have a proper appetite after his stay with the Dursley's.

For the past few weeks, Hadrian had set about making friends form the other Houses. At first they were stand offish and cold as was to be expected since he was a Slytherin, but later they had warmed to him. The Ravenclaw House was the first to be conquered since most of their House was neutral and was the House most in favor with the Slytherins. He befriended them by engaging them in long, logical talks about politics, Laws of magic or anything else that interested them. Slowly but surely, he was ploughing his way through the Ravenclaw House and hopefully by the end of the term he'd have most of the upper years befriended.

Then it was the Hufflepuffs, they were a tough shell to crack as they held the most light wizards who thought Slytherins were evil and Grindelwald supporters. However, Hadrian swayed some of them over by acting sickeningly warm and friendly. He even helped a few with their homework. Since he told them his sob story about being an orphan the Hufflepuffs also began pitying Hadrian and acting nicer than when he first approached them. He didn't like to use emotional blackmail for suck a petty task but it helped speed things along. And so far it was working. Though there was still the odd person who was slightly suspicious of him.

But there were definitely a few Hufflepuffs that could keep his attention from wavering and were able to keep up stimulating conversations with Hadrian. Though it was amusing to see that more often than not, their debates tended to lean towards the subject of Light and Dark and the connections it held with the current war.

Finally it was the Gryffindor House that was the last to encounter Hadrian's friendly greetings. The raven haired boy knew that the Gryffindors abhorred Slytherins and were none to pleased when one even breathed the same air as them. Therefore, Hadrian approached Charlus Potter directly. The green eyed teen understood that by gaining the Alpha's acceptance he'd soon gain more respect as the rest of the Gryffindors followed their leader like sheep and were in that way, similar to Hufflepuffs.

At the moment, Hadrian was well acquainted with Charlus Potter to call him by his first name but not close enough to call him a friend. Though he was still working on that; it was understandable that he wouldn't be able to conquer the whole of Hogwarts in just under a month as barely half the students from the Houses he'd been working on had only begun to trust him.

His thoughts floated back to his first encounter with the Potter Heir, the same person who would soon become his Grandfather.

*FLASHBACK*

Hadrian Karys was striding towards the Quidditch pitch with an air of confidence surrounding him. It was unapparent but a part of him was in shambles at the thought of getting acquainted with his teenage Grandfather. It would feel so strange to him because he already knew that his Grandparents were dead by the time that he was born so he was in no way familiar to them. Though he had spent at least a year with his parents as a toddler, the subject of coddling Grandparents was alien to him. Never mind the fact that the first time they'd meet his Granddad would a teenager.

Blinking once or twice to raise his much improved Occlumency barriers, Hadrian tentatively approached the Gryffindor stands. A place where he had heard that Charlus Potter liked to sit and do Merlin knows what.

Sure enough, when he had climbed the last few stairs, the sight of messy, jet black hair made itself apparent to Hadrian whilst it's owner held his head bent over a book.

''Hello.''

The slightly drawled greeting startled the Potter Heir and he immediately whipped around, fumbling for his wand. When Charlus had identified who disrupted him, honey brown eyes narrowed in confusion before sliding to the Slytherin's crest which embellished Hadrian's robes. This time Charlus' eyes widened a fraction whilst it dawned on him that it was the new 'Snake'. Such emotions were so easy to read that Hadrian didn't bother suppressing a bemused smirk.

''What the hell do _you_ want?'' Charlus spat, his words dripping in disdain but coated with the smallest smidgen of curiosity.

For a minute or two, Hadrian observed the taller boy in front of him. Even though Charlus was a Potter, Hadrian could see traces of the Rosier family in his high cheekbones. The petite nose that was slightly turned up in arrogance looked to be inherited from a Malfoy family whilst the strong jawline boasted Black lineage. Hadrian should know, he once looked upon the same features everyday in the mirror before going through his inheritance to the Karys Line.

''Nothing in particular.'' Hadrian smiled slightly so that the Gryffindor knew that he meant no harm. It would do no good for either of them if hexes and curses began to shoot out of wands because of an uneasy atmosphere.

''Sure you do,'' Charlus sneered '' You're a _Slytherin_''

''Oh really? To be honest with you I hadn't quite noticed that I'd been wearing items of clothing with Slytherin's emblem on them for roughly a month now. I thought the purpose of green stripes were to accent the black, but obviously I was mistaken. Do forgive me,

I'm new.'' Hadrian pulled the most confused and taken aback face he could manage and was rewarded with a soft chortle.

''Well if you are really that ditsy I suppose you're harmless enough.'' Charlus replied and abruptly sat back down with the usual grace a Pureblood would display.

Striding forward, Hadrian went to sit down next to Charlus as the latter patted the seat next to him.

'' Hadrian Karys.'' He held out a hand to shake and was relieved when the Gryffindor took it.

''Charlus Potter.'' Honey brown eyes glittered with amusement and curiosity as viridian green stared back with equaled intensity. 'So what do you know about Quidditch Hadrian?''

All formalities were dismissed and the pair relaxed and started to engage in easy conversation. They discussed the pro's and con's of the wronski feint, talked tactics and debated about who was more responsible for goals -the keeper or the chasers- Hadrian thought it was an extremely stimulating conversation and was glad to be so easily accepted by his Gryffindor Doppelganger.

''What position do you play?'' Charlus asked, intrigued by the amount of Quidditch information that was bursting out of Hadrian. He had a sneaking suspicion that the Slytherin had experience as a Captain and considering the fact that Charlus managed Gryffindor's team he knew that there was certainly a possibility.

''I haven't played for some time really...' Harry mused aloud ''but Seeker.''

An arched brow rose questioningly at the disbelieving look on Charlus' face. It was fairly bemusing for the Karys Heir.

A slow whistle was elicited from smiling lips as brown eyes assessed Hadrian's body thoroughly.

''I should've guessed.'' Charlus said, more to himself than Hadrian. ''You've the perfect build of a Seeker. Your small frame and lean body would make it easier for you to manoeuvre around the pitch; it would be stupid to have you as anything else.''

''Dear Merlin, are you checking me out?'' Hadrian teased lightly and snickered at the light blush blooming on Charlus' face before being he shot a stern glare.

''It's whether or not you've got any skill on a broom that matters. You wouldn't stand a chance against _me_.'' And there was the Gryffindor arrogance that Hadrian once possessed. From the tone of his voice and the slight twinkle of challenge that gleamed in honey brown eyes, Hadrian guessed that Charlus also played Seeker.

''Are you willing to place a bet on it?'' The Slytherin quirked an eyebrow and laughed at the pompous reply.

''Of course I am!''

Hadrian rose to his feet ready to leave before smirking darkly at the Gryffindor.

''You should be careful what you bet on. You may just find that I take up the challenge.''

And with one last wink, the green eyed boy left without another word. Leaving an intrigued Charlus gazing at the spot where he had last stood.

*ENDFLASHBACK*

Now the pair had developed a mutual like that was slowly turning into friendship. They'd nod an acknowledgment to each other in the hallways or offer a fleeting smile during classes. And so far, things were going well for Hadrian.

But he knew that with his luck, things would eventually take a turn for the worst.

* * *

A/N Eerm... This is painfully short and probably riddled with mistakes I know but I had to get something out! I had important exams I had to get out of the way bu then I couldn't cope with the guilt. But be expect another chapter in a week or two (hopefully).

Special thanks to all of you who recommended those dark fics, I have checked them out and started reading them. They're really good and keep me entertained!

I'm also very grateful for your reviews and follows and favorites and whatnot. I do check them out when I have a spare minute or two, so thanks.

P.S DTDY you are painfully close but I wish you had expanded further!


End file.
